


up all night for good fun

by SmugShimada



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drunk/High Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Edward figured it would be more romantic, but this was fine, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daft Punk — Get Lucky

Reality was nothing like the shitty American romance movies Edward had grown so fond of. There was no candlelit dinner at a high-end restaurant, no whispered sweet nothings, no sensual foreplay. Oddly enough, he didn't mind, but that may have been the alcohol talking.

They went straight to Tank's apartment after hitting a bustling nightclub. They were both drenched in sweat, both of them in desperate need of a shower. Tank reeked of overly strong weed, the scent buried into his clothes — and everything else in the apartment, now that Edward thought about it — and Edward himself probably smelled like a brewery. None of their movements were gentle. Each touch was a rushing, hard grip, intoxicated and high and yearning to just get each other off already. 

Tank emitted a constant, bumbling stream of chuckling, a hazy grin sitting crooked on his face. He planted himself on the bed, shimmied his way out of his sweatpants. Of course he wasn't wearing underwear. He gave his backside a little shake, looking back over his shoulder cheekily. "C'mon, Eddie, you're takin' too fucking long. Hurry up, baby. I'm dying for you over here." he whined, voice slurring slightly.

As if Edward hadn't been moving as quickly as his inebriated self could already! He shoved off his increasingly tight skinny jeans, eagerly climbing on top of Tank. Somewhere, his phone clattered to the floor. He pushed Tank's face into the bed, roughly, grabbing a fistful of short hair. He leaned down to leave a trail of bruising bite marks on the back of Tank's neck. A deep sigh of gratitude arose from him.

Edward wasted no more time. He slid into Tank, groaning, nails digging into the soft flesh at Tank's sides. He received a low keen of pleasure in response. Edward could have died a very happy, very drunk man right there. Tank was so hot, so willing and ready to take him, rocking back into Edward obediently. 

He pulled out, almost entirely, spreading Tank's plush cheeks as he watched himself work him over. Every pullback was slow, measured, yet every next thrust further was sharp, sudden, the grip on Tank's hips bruising. 

Tank let out a loud, laughing moan, panting in-between breaths. "Baby, y- _aaagh_ , fuck, you're so good at this. H-holy shit please don't stop, need more of you, don't you ever fucking stop." Tank broke down into a stream of barely coherent pleas, panting and drooling as Edward fucked into him harder.

He actually screamed when Edward hit that lovely sweet spot, begging him to keep going. Tank reached between his legs to jerk his cock in sync with Edward's thrusts, back arching. 

Edward bit his tongue when he felt Tank tighten around him, the wail of pleasure hitting his ears like music. Edward went cross-eyed as he came with Tank, spending himself without bothering to withdraw. He had to bite down on Tank's shoulder, his vision blurring with stars. 

He collapsed at Tank's side, panting like a dog in heat, trying to catch his breath. He glanced over and saw Tank knocked out, utterly unconscious. Shit. 

Edward closed his eyes, felt his pulse return from its skyrocketing rate. He took a deep breath. He was going to have a lot to deal with in the morning, but at the moment, none of that registered. Within a few minutes, Edward was out like a light, snoring soundly beside Tank.

**Author's Note:**

> Straight-up porn isn't my strong suit, but I gave it another go.


End file.
